The term “garbage disposer sink flange assembly” refers to an assembly that fits in the drain hole of a sink for use in mounting a food waste disposer unit (i.e., a garbage disposer) just beneath the sink. Regardless of the particular type and kind, the garbage disposer sink flange assembly serves as means to provide a watertight mounting on the sink for the garbage disposer. Installation requires some skill as the installer operates above and under the sink to install the sink flange. As he does so, certain problems arise.
To visualize some of the problems, consider the installation of a typical commercially available sink flange assembly that includes a sink flange, a fiber gasket, a backup ring, a mounting ring, and a snap ring (i.e., a locking ring). In compliance with the installation instructions supplied with the sink flange assembly, the installer first works above the sink to apply plumber's putty on the upper side of the sink around the drain hole. Next, he inserts the sink flange into the sink hole, pressing down on it slowly and firmly so that it seats evenly on the plumber's putty. Then, he moves to a position beneath the sink to mount the other components on the lower portion of the sink flange extending through the sink hole.
From his position beneath the sink, he positions the fiber gasket on the lower portion of the sink flange, followed by the backup ring and then the mounting ring. Holding those components tightly against the underside of the sink, he slides the locking ring onto the lower portion of the sink flange until the locking ring pops or snaps into an annular groove defined by the lower portion of the sink flange. Once that is accomplished, he tightens three screws on the mounting ring that bear upwardly against the backup ring. That forces the mounting ring downwardly against the locking ring, and that pulls the sink flange down tightly against the plumber's putty on the upper side of the sink.
In doing this, various problems arise. First, the sink flange tends to move upwardly when any upward pressure is applied to it, and that dislodges the sink flange from its seated position on the plumber's putty. To overcome that problem, another person can help from a position above the sink by pressing downwardly on the sink flange while the installer completes the installation beneath the sink. Alternatively, as the instructions provide, a weighted object can be placed in the sink atop the sink flange to hold the sink flange in place, using a towel under the object to prevent scratching of the sink. Either way involves more time and effort.
One commonly used method of installing the locking ring uses screwdrivers to wedge against and spread the locking ring while pushing upwardly. Many missed attempts often result, jarring the sink flange all the more. Another method of installing the locking ring attempts to spread the locking ring by hand while pushing it upwardly, risking finger and thumb cuts on the sharp edge of the sink flange. In other words, existing procedures are time consuming and frustrating and they risk injury. These methods also present the hazard of the backup ring and the mounting ring falling down on the installer's face or head while he is working below the sink. Thus, a need exists for a better way to install a sink flange assembly.